This application relates to digital imaging and machine vision, and in particular, to digital processing of digital video images and related applications.
Video cameras have been used to capture video images for various applications such as surveillance, machine vision, security monitoring, inspection, sensing and detection. In these and other applications, the captured video images may be sent to a nearby or remote image processing device to be processed and displayed. Digital image processing techniques may be used to process the video images to extract information from the video images.
Certain video cameras are designed with optical imaging modules to capture wide-angle or panoramic video images. Such video images are distorted due to the designs of various optical imaging modules. Digital imaging processing may be used to transform the distorted images into images that a viewer would normally perceive when directly look at the scene being captured.